Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! fanmade series
by iBawshum1
Summary: yea not good with summaries but..... The PPGZ series didn't stop at 52 read this and you get episode 53 to.... yeah you get the idea btw...traditional PAIRINGS!....eventually...lol
1. Episode 54 Oh No!

PowerPuff Girls Z episode 54

"Oh no!" part 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, he was kinda cute!" Momoko said only about 3 minutes after tripping over the crack.

"Hai! But I think the blue one was cuter!" Miyako said filled with a little thing known as a crush. They both looked over to Kaoru with a "Now you say something!" espression on their faces. But Kaoru wasn't really doing anything or acting different.

"Hmm," She said as she looked over to them. She saw the espressions on their faces and knew what they meant. "No! I am not gonna go soft and talk about how _cute_ the green one was." Momoko and Miyako just started snickering. "THAT CAME OUT WRONG!"

"Who knows, maybe one day, fate will bring us together again and we could be Koibeteru!" Miyako really started getting into the spirit of actually having a relationship. So she could be happy, and just stop liking someone (Takka-chan) that probobly doesn't like her back. He was older then her, and her best friend. So maybe she could just settle with having one crush.

**MIYAKO'S P.O.V.**

"Koibeteru?!," Momoko yelled excitedly. I could tell..."Don't even tease me like that! I've never had a boyfriend unlike you!" I pretty much blushed from embarrasment at that moment. Yeah I have maybe one or two boys that are.....head over heels for me but it was never really a relationship. Maybe one date.

"Ew, Momoko-chan! Keep your sick thoughts to yourself!" Momoko and I just completly ignored Kaoru-chan and kept talking.

"I'm surprised you haven't! Your super cute, super smart--,"

"And super gross!" Kaoru intterupted. "You guys seriously need to focus on other things besides boys."

"Why?" Momoko asked cursiously.

"Yeah, Kaoru-chan? Don't _you_ want a boyfriend too?" I think I surprised her with that question. Her eyes widened and I think her cheeks were getting kind of rosey.

"Well...yeah maybe someday. But now I'm perfectly fine alone, and spending time with you guys." She quickly grabbed mine's and Momoko's arms and smiled kind of....sheepishly. Never done that before.

**MOMOKO'S P.O.V.**

Right after Kaoru grabbed us my compact started blinking. Only mine. Hmmm.....

"That's strange. Only my compact is blinking." I said looking down on that blinking little light right in the center of my belt. Miyako and Kaoru looked at their's also.

"That is weird."

I then started having a fantasy. You can't blame me! I'm obsessed with being a super hero! ITS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!

"Maybe the mayor finally came to his sences and decided to make me the only PowerPuff!" Everyone was shouting out, "Blossom!" and cheering for me and I felt great!!

"No." Well it was nice while it lasted.

I snapped out of it once Kaoru and Miyako ruined my moment. "Yeah well....you never know!" I took out my compact and opened it up. "Uh...Moshi-Moshi?"

"Oh Blossom!" It was the Mayor! Oh yeah, I forgot our compacts also are used for communicating with the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ken, Peach, and the Professor of course!

"Oh! Moshi-Moshi mayor! We haven't talked in a while!" I smiled at the thought of getting back to the old times. Gosh.....2 months can seem like FOREVER!

"Well, monsters just haven't been attacking these days. So what have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Well, I have this interesting feeling in my stomach, and--,"

"Mayor!" Ms. Bellum yelled. Once again, the mayor's mind has trailed off into his own mystical magical world.

"Oh sorry," The mayor can be slow at times. See? I didn't even hesitate. "Uh girls, I just got a call from the professor. He needs you right away!"

"Alright Mayor. Come on girls!" I yelled heroically.

.com/watch?v=dyDAjcgfUXc

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"I knew it!" One of the boys from which they saw earlier yelled. "PowerPuff Girlz!"

"No duh!" The guy who caught Momoko yelled, as he slapped the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"Shut up! I'm not as dumb as I look!" (hint hint)

"Why don't you shut up Boomer?!"

"You shut up Brick!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!!?"

"Dang Butch....,"

**Meanwhile**

Professor Utonium was studying the girls compacts.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "It seem over the past 2 months, your compacts have been storing up all the extra energy, causing your powers to increase incredebly!"

"So, what your saying is?...," Momoko asked kind of confused.

"What I'm saying is," He said with a suspencful pause. "You might have new super powers!"

"Cool!" They all yelled excitedly. Just then, the mayor came onto the Professor's screen, where he can see anywhere, anytime.

"Help! There's a monster destroying Tokyo Bay!"

"Perfect time to try them out!" Momoko yelled.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

They were all about to fly out of there until the professor stopped them.

"Girls wait! Make sure to becar--," But they flew out of there before the Professor could finish his sentence. "--ful...,"

"Mojo? Didn't we defeat you earlier?!" Blossom yelled, growing a bit annoyed with Mojo Jojo.

"I know, but I just had a brilliant plan and I just had to use it today Mojo!" He then grabbed a huge gun or something and pressed a button. Then a huge missal was heading toward Buttercup.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she dodged it.

"Whaa!" Momoko screamed missing it by a millimeter.

The missal was now heading toward Bubbles, who was stuck between dodging it and having it crash into the city, or trying to stop it and practically risking her life. She had no clue, so intead she just screamed. But the thing is, she screamed so loud and powerfully you could see the sound waves come out of her mouth. The sound waves were so loud and powerful, the missal shattered.

"....Mojo?....," Mojo said, with a shocked expression on his face. But he soon snapped out of it. "No matter! I can still destroy you with...fire MOJO!" He then pressed another button and the gun acted like a blow torch and shot a huge ball of fire.

"Ah!" Bubbles yelled. Again, not knowing what to do, she tried to blow it out...with the help of Buttercup. _Surprisingly_ it wasn't working...until Blossom tried. She blew real hard, and ice came out of her mouth, freezing the fire until it was a bug ice ball.

Mojo caught the ice ball as it fell. "Well, Mojo...I still have this!" Mojo then hurled the ice ball toward them.

Buttercup was starting to get angry of how this idiotic monkey wouldn't just give up and leave. "You stupid monkey!" She yelled as she balled her fist. "Give up!" Her fist formed fire and she threw the fire ball at Mojo, causing him to catch on fire, and run away screaming, "MOJO MOJO MOJO!!!"

"Geez Buttercup, I knew you could sometimes get angry but fire from your fists?"

"Temper, temper." Bubbles said with a little giggle.

"Well I for one thought it was cool." Buttercup protested.

"Cool like...ice?" Blossom asked, getting an idea.

"Yup!"

"Cool like us?" Bubbles asked, noticing Blossom's little light bulb that was hanging over her head.

"Duh!"

"Cool like...those boys we saw earlier?"

"Yea-HEY!"

"Boys? What BOYS?!" HIm asked himself while watching the girls on his own personal monitor. He then flipped back to earlier and saw them with the mystery guys. "Aren't those?....They are!" He gasped. "Hmm...interesting." He then took out his phone and made a phone call.

"Mojo?" The voice said over the phone.

"Do I have some news for you," Him said with a devious smile.

**Later**

"Miyako-san, Kaoru-chan?"

"Hai?" They both asked.

"Now that we're fighting again you know we have major responcibilities again right?" Momoko asked.

Miyako started whining about how she already knew, and Kaoru only replyed with a simple, "Here we go." and once more, their compacts started lighting up again.

"Ugh! I liked it better when the monsters didn't attack Toyko City!" Kaoru complained.

"Well too bad! It's our job to protect Toyko!" Momoko said as she transformed quickly.

"She's right Buttercup." Miyako stood up for Momoko as she also transformed quickly.

"We have a job to do. Would you rather work hard and live?, or be lazy and die?" Blossom asked her.

"....Well.....,"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled angrily.

"Okay! Work and live! Work and live!" Kaoru yelled. She then transformed and they all flew into the sky leaving pink, blue, and green streaks behind them.

Blossom took out her compact to see who they were fighting this time. "Now we have...MOJO?!!?"

"Again?" Bubbles complained.

"WHY DOESN'T HE GIVE UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!" Buttercup yelled, ready to burst.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Blossom said annoyed. They were soon over at Mojo's place and busted through the roof.

"Not so fast!,"

"Mojo!,"

"Jojo!"

"Oh no....PowerPuff Girlz Z again, Mojo?" Mojo said pretending to be scared. "What ever shall I do now?" He then went into a more serious tone. "Well you have once again destroyed my evil plan. Good-bye Mojo." Then he just left. Leaving the girls confused. Because he never just left like that...and that this was HIS house.

The girls turned around and just stared at the door. "O-kay?"

Perking up, since she didn't have to do anything at all, Blossom said, "Well I guess that's over with."

"In a strange way."

Bubbles was actually quite happy, because she didn't like the fact that when she fought with a monster that her outfit would get dirty and torn, that she would get bruises and cuts, and also she would get really sweaty. "Well atleast we didn't even break a sw--," Bubbles suddenly fell forward. "--eeeaaattt!" She screeched at she fell against the wall.

"Bubbles!" The others yelled. They flew over to her with caution.

"Bubbles are you okay?" Blossom asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She replied while rubbing her head. "But I think Miyako-cahn might have a few bruises in the morning." She said trying to make a quick inside joke.

"But...what happened?" Blossom asked, even more confused then she was before.

"I don't know!" She said also confused. "Someone--KICKED ME!"

"Kicked you? Well I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I."

"Well, who did?" Bubbles asked standing up.

"Me!" A familiar new voice said.

The girls looked to where the voice was coming from and saw it was none other than,

"No way!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

On Youtube you can see the first part episode 53.

.com/watch?v=K3hxV6lUBnA

I personally think me writing it is better

**Translation**

**Hai = **Yes

**Koibeteru = **a couple/boyfriend girlfriend

**Moshi-Moshi = **Hello


	2. Episode 55 RowdyRuff Boys AGAIN!

Here is episode 55

"RowdyRuff Boys....AGAIN!" part 2

btw, not good with decribing people so...yea...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, who did?"

"Me!"

"...No way!"

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled in complete shock.

"Hey girls." another voice yelled.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled out.

"Boo!" Someone yelled as they shoved Buttercup.

"Ah!" Buttercup turned around to see none other then...Butch. "Butch!" She pushed him back. "Dont push me!" He yelled. Pretty soon they were both going at each other.

This was way unexpected for the girls. The RowdyRuff Boys after like...5-6 months??? Well...they thought they were the RowdyRuff Boys....they were...but they were....older. And by older I mean 14 as in older! It was weird seeing them like this. Brick still wore his dopey hat! But his hair was longer, and he was taller....and to Blossom, he actually looked pretty.....HOT?!?!? Boomer had also changed his appearence, instead of out of control hair, it was more...in control? He looked like a decent guy....which Bubbles found creepy. Now Butch, didn't really change much, instead of just being taller. And that made Buttercup crazy....LITERALLY!

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled out of shock and a little anger.

Brick came up to her, with a little smirk on his face. "So you think I'm cute huh?" He asked as he put his finger under her chin.

She slapped his hand away out of annoyance. "I didn't know it was you Brick!"

"Oh really?" He asked as he started to circle her. "How is that exactly?"

"Well let's see," She started. "Your older, smarter, not completly and utterly REPULSIVEm and cu--," By that she covered her mouth. _"What did I almost say?!"_ she thought to herself.

Brick chuckled. "What about the black particles surrounding me? Huh?"

Blossom couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that. The black particles were practically around his whole body. "Well...I was too distracted by--,"

"My stunning eyes?"

"--your ugly FACE!...to notice." She continued.

"Yeah right!" He said stealing the bow right off her head.

"Hey!" She yelled. "That's it!"

**MIYAKO'S P.O.V.**

I've never seen Momoko-chan so annoyed and was amazing how one boy can do so much to a girl. "Buttercup! Blossom!" I yelled. Right then I felt another kick on my leg. It was Boomer...hmm.

"Ow!" I yelped out. I was about to grab him until I realized something. "_Wait a minute."_

**FLASHBACK**

_"This time your fighing us."_

_"It's no use."_

_"What?--Ah!"_

_"Your,_

_"Weakness,_

_"Is already know."_

"Oh yeah!" I yelled aloud We don't have to fight them we just had to...

By that I grabbed him. "WAIT! NO! I'M SORRY FOR KICKING YOU! PLEASE BUBBLES!" By that I hugged him. "Wait what are you doing?" By that...I kissed him.

"Ah!" He squeled.

I let go of him confused. "Wait, why aren't you exploding?"

"Wow! I guess since Him made us 14 we actually can't explode from kisses."

"WHO?!" I asked.

"Uh, no one. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah right!" I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him aside where I could talk to him alone.

"Ow! What the hell?!?"

_"They are older," _I thought. _"So since their 14 year old boys."_ I looked over to Kaoru and Butch who were still fighting.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"Psh! YOU CAN'T CRUSH CHEESE!"

"_Okay bad example."_

I looked over to Momoko and Brick.

**MOMOKO'S P.O.V.**

I was still fighting with Brick. That moron! I hate him....wow....I sound like Kaoru-chan.

"You know it's not pollite to hit a girl." I said about to punch him.

He catched my fist before it could hit him. "But _you _know its not _smart _to hit a boy." He took my arm and turled me around in a powerful, yet gentle hold. "Cuz we always hit back."

The way he said it made me blush a bright red. I couldn't help it!

"I hate you!" I wined.

"Why?" He asked with me still in his arms. "Because I make you blush?"

"No!" I lied. "Because..." What the heck was I suppose to say? I couldn't think of anything that moment. So I just pushed him back with my elbow and started fighting with him again.

**MIYAKO'S P.O.V.**

_"They act like 14 year olds too!" _I looked over to Boomer who was just standing there.

"....What?....."

"Let's make an agreement." I said pollitley.

"An agreement to what?" He asked kind of scared.

"We won't act like them?" I said pointing to the others. "What do you say?"

I think I got to him...he thought about it for like 4 seconds, and ended up saying...

"Nah!" He kicked me....FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!

"Ow!" I yelped again. I don't know what came over me, but I got furious. "Ah! Screw it!" I yelled as I pulled out my bubble wand weapon.

"Oh crap..."

**NO ONE'S POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is perfect!" Him yelled as he watched from his own personally screen. "Brick is bringing down Blossom, Butch is destroying...and being destroyed, by Buttercup, and Boomer is probobly annoying Bubbles with his stupidity. All is going to pla--wait, what's Mojo doing?" He asked Himself as Mojo randomly came in.

"MOJO!" He screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "PowerPuff Z....OUT!!!"

"No you stupid monkey. NO!" Him yelled out. "No matter. I still have part 2 of the plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day at School....

**KAORU'S POV**

We were sitting at our original seats in our home room class with Keane-sensai. We were glad she had been moved up to a 9th grade teacher and we still had her.

"Now I know, I have met the slickest guy ever." Momoko-chan said as she slid down in her chair a bit and sighed; staring at the ceiling. Ew...

"Pfft! I could of totally kicked Butch's phycotic butt if it weren't for Mojo!"

Just then Ms. Kean walked in.

"Good morning sudents."

"Good morning Keane-sensai."

"Well, let's get started shall we? And what a better way to start with a review of chapter 6 you had for homework last night."

"Say what!??!" I asked myself in shock.

"This should be good." I heard Momoko whisper to Miyako.

Just then one of the office secretaries come onto the class room intercome. "309?"

"Hai?"

"We have new students here at Toyko High and your their homeroom teacher. They'll be arriving shortly."

"Ebiyo! Arigato!"

The intercome beeped and she went back to teaching.

"Wow, new students." Miyako whispered to Momoko and I.

"I wonder what they're like." I asked curiously.

"Well I bet none of them are as smooth as Brick." Oh Momoko-chan will you please stop talking about that player wannabe?!

"Uh, Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asked as she tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I responded dully. She pointed to the front of the room and my eyes widened. "Uh...Momoko-chan?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"One of them...._is _Brick."

She quickly sat up in her seat and looked to the front of the room. There they were, the boys they had just been reunited with just yesterday....RouwdyRuff Boys....Brick...Boomer...Butch....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sensai = **teacher

**Hai = **yes

**Ebiyo = **okay

**Arigato = **thank you/thanks

I hope you enjoyed it! XD


	3. Episode 56 School just got a whole lot

PowerPuff Girls Z episode 55

"School just got a whole lot Ruffer"

Enjoy! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ OR THE RRBZ!!! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as I said before, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were standing right there in front of their classroom, with no one even noticing they were the ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!! Everyone just sat there like there was nothing special about these particular students. The guys just sat there, the girls just sat there, (some had dreamy looks on their faces). What was with these people?! Pretty soon all the boys took their seats, which were luckily not next to the PPGZ.

"You guys!" Miyako quietly whined. "This can't be happening!"

"They ACTUALLY came to our school?!"

"Stalkers!" Kaoru quietly shouted.

"What are we going to do?!" Asked a very confused Miyako.

"I don't know yet," said the Pink leader. "But at lunch we can discuss everything alright? Just, try to ignore them, but also watch them."

"Alright." The others agreed.

**Later on in Math with Miyako**

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

It was math class, and so far I had done my best with ignoring the RowdyRuffs...until Boomer came in and took the seat behind me!! I'm so nervous, I don't know WHAT he's doing behind me! He could be doing anything!

I was writing down some notes that were on the bored until I heard, (yet another) _snap! _behind me.

"Mou...4 times in a row." I quietly mumbled to myself. I then felt a tap on my shoulder,

_**Please don't be Boomer, please don't be Boomer...**_I thought to myself as I slowly turned around.

"Uh, hi. Um..Mimi-chan, may I please borrow a pencil? I don't have a sharpener and I broke all of mine.

I quickly zoomed my head around and blushed by him calling me 'Mimi-chan'. Mimi-chan?....No one has ever called me that...

"Here Boomer." I said handing him the pencil without turning around. He then went for the pencil but then stopped once he TOUCHED MY HAND!!! That made me blush even harder!!

"Arigato Mimi-chan." He said before taking the pencil. By now I was probobly as red as a tomato. He then took the pencil and continued writing.

_**"Mou...ne ya!!!"**_ I thought. I then turned to look at him from the corner of my eye, where I could barley see him writing down the notes. _**"Kawaii!!"**_ I swear I was going crazy at that moment. _**"But I can't...Koibeteru?....yeah, yata." **_I then slouched on my hand and continued writing.

***In case you haven't noticed, when I get nervous, mad, or really like someone I speak a LOT of japanese.

**With Momoko at Cheer Pratctice**

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

It was now P.E. and we were having cheer practice. Now I know what your thinking. _Cheer practice? As in CHEERLEADING?!?_ Yeah, that's it. I didn't really try out. I was just bored and was caught doing some flips on the outside of school and they made me captain. I said no, but they wouldn't take _no_ for an answer. And actually now, I've grown quite fond of it.

Our practice uniforms where just a tank top with short shots. Which wasn't really a problem for me...UNTIL TODAY!!! Brick had P.E. with me! Which was HORRIBLE!!!

"Alright girls, let's practice with the new routine!" I yelled out. Oh great....

The new routine consisted of twirling, rolling your body while slightly lifting up your skirt, then droping down and sliding back. We did that twice, and then the last part I would be flipped into the air. After the performence I could have sworn I heard Brick say, "Damn! She has moves!" Oh shut up you pervert!!!

They put me back on the floor. "Great job girls! Break time!" I called out. All the girls went to talk to each other or have a snack. Yay snack time! I went over to my P.E. bag to get my snack, when--

"Momoko-chan?"

"Ya!" I quietly yelped and spun around. "Brick!"

"Hi."

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your performence."

"Oh really?" I said, getting ready for whatever stupid thing he would say.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that WILL hype up the crowd." He winked at me with a little smirk and walked away, leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open. That player!

**With Kaoru in Chemistry**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had chemistry with the worst of the RowdyRuff's. He was my lab partner, but I ignored him for most of the assignment. Right now I was trying to start the little fire thing but it wouldn't budge!

"Come on you stupif fire, light! LIGHT!" I quickly got an idea. I covered myself with my lab coat and quietly transformed. (Now we know how to quickly transform without really doing anything! But I covered myself cuz light will come out for the outfit). I snapped my finger and a little ball of fire was rested on my index finger. So I quickly lit the fire and transformed back.

"You know I have to work too!" Butch said.

"Shut up." I said while adjusting the temperature.

"Oh I see, Buttercup's just being her old stubborn self."

"Shh!" I quietly yelled as I hit his arm. "Nim-Rod! People don't know we're PowerPuff Z! So shut up!"

"No! Buttercup!!"

"That's it!" I quickly took a little drop of the chemicals and placed them on mine and Butch's gloves. I raised my hand. "Sensai!!" She looked over to me. "Me and my partner got some of the chemicals on our hands!"

"Well, go wash them right away!!"

"Arigato!!" I pulled Butch outside and shoved him into a locker. "Your messing with the wrong girls!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" He yelled sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up?"

What?! He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with if he doesn't believe that I could beat me up! That just sets me off!

"Powered Buttercup!!!!"

"Uh oh."

"Hurricane--," But before I could even smack him with my hammer the bell rang. "Ahh!" I shouted as I hid behind Butch. (Hummiliating) "Hide me!!"

"What?! No!" He yelled.

"Just until I can--,"

The kids started coming out of the class rooms.

"Please Butch!!!" (Even more hummiliating)

".....Fine!!"

**Later at Lunch**

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Kaoru was alread sitting at their usual table, when Momoko sat down and joined her.

"That was horrible!!!" She yelled.

"Tell me about it!" I heard Kaoru say as I silently sat down next to them. "I had to beg Butch to help me! Yeah, pretty much the worst moment of my life!"

"You think that's bad?! Try having Brick stare at you, while your only wearing a tank top and short shorts! And having him flirt with you while your trying to focus on school!!"

"Wow." Kaoru said taken-aback.

"What about you Miyako-san?" Momoko asked me.

"Umm...nothing happened really." They gave me suspicious looks. So I just gave in. Before I started I sighed. "Tokobetsu riyuu nante nai no dakedo nazeka...," I started. "He broke me down."

"What'd he do?" Kaoru asked.

"He touched my hand and called me Mimi-chan."

"...That's it?" Momoko asked me with a confused look on her face.

"It was worse the it sounds!!!" I retorted. I looked over to the RBBZ's table to see them just sitting there and talking. "Why do you think they are here anyway?" Boomer looked over to me and smiled, which again made me blush.

"I have absolutly no clue."" Kaoru said while sliding down her chair.

"What if its a trap?!" I suddenly realized.

**No One's P.O.V**

"What if they actually mean it?" Kaoru added with a shudder.

"Whatifitsnotatrickandtheyactuallylikeusandonlycametoschooltolearnandberegularboysandreallyaregonnabedifferentandnottrytokillusinoursleep?!?!" Momoko said in one breath.

***(What if its not a trick and they actually like us and only came to school to learn and be regular boys and really are gonna be different and not try to kill us in our sleep)

They all paused.

"Nah!!!"

"Well what they're doing they're doing a good job." Kaoru admitted.

**The Bell Rings**

"How about after school we discuss this with the Professor." Momoko suggested, ready to leave.

"Actually, maybe we shouldn't discuss this with the professor."

"Why?" Miyako and Momoko asked their tom-boy friend.

"Remember when Momoko lied about having a boyfriend?"

_"I won't allow it! Your too young to be in love!_

_"But--,"_

_"No buts!!"_

"Exactly! Lies! Plus, we're not gonna go tell Professor Utonium that we're in love!"

"True! But remember Takaaki?"

_"Love?! No way!!"_

_**Later**_

_"(crying) A young maiden in love!!"_

Miyako sighed dreamily. "Taka-chan."

"Okay?...Well the point is, he freaks out about boys!"

Momoko let out an irritated sigh. "This is gonna be interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation!!!!

**Mou = **Man/Wow

**Arigato = **Thank you/Thanks

**Ne ya = **No more

**Kawaii = **Cute

**Koibeteru = **a couple

**Yata = **Alright

**Tokobetsu riyuu nante nai no dakedo nazeka = **I don't have a particular reason, but...

Wow that's a lot of japanese!! Yeah, I do my research! =) I hope you like it!! I think I'm gonna start doing previews, like this!!!

----------------------------------------------------

**Momoko: **We're having trouble with our new powers!

**Kaoru: **Yeah! Lazer eyes!!

**Miyako: **It's pretty confusing.

**And...**

**K+M: **MOMOKO-CHAN IS JEALOUS?!?!

**Momoko: **I am not jealous!

**Miyako: **Momoko's friend Amisuki-chan gets hit by the black z rays and soon gets under Momoko's skin.

**Momoko: **Okay that's enough!

**PPGZ: **Super Power Express and BlossomxBrick 4-Never

**PPGZ:** PowerPuff Girls Z episodes 57 and 58. We'll make you happy and smile!!! =D

---------------------------------------------------

That's fun!! LOL! Do u think I should do little previews like this in my other ones? Read and Review!! And please no flames, this is my first story!!! Be nice....please?.....

So laters!!!!


End file.
